


Call me Your Lover

by aboutbee



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sort Of, one use of homophobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutbee/pseuds/aboutbee
Summary: Billy is not used to being treated sweetly during sex. Steve is going to change that.





	Call me Your Lover

**Author's Note:**

> One instance of homophobic language.

Billy was always used to hateful sex with men. Rough, quick, and dirty with name calling mixed in. So when he got with Steve he wasn’t used to the tenderness. 

One of the first times they had sex Billy said “call me a faggot.” 

Steve was taken aback but didn’t miss a beat, continuing to fuck into him. 

“No.”

He leaned down to run his teeth over the shell of Billy’s ear and he whispered “I’d rather call you lover.”

Billy gasped and arched his back. Whining when he came untouched. He could definitely get used to this


End file.
